watchdogsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Le monde est a(cké) nous
«''' '''Le monde est a(cké) nous » est la 11ème mission de l'histoire principale de Watch Dogs 2. Intrigue On va déliRay Après avoir reçu un appel de Ray invitant Marcus à le voir à Ocean Beach, Marcus va sur la place et s'assoit avec Ray sur un banc, un court instant s'écoule quand une fusée appartenant à Galilei est lancée dans l'espace. Pendant que la fusée s'envole, Ray suggère que Galilei fait quelque chose de louche e collaboration avec Blume car l'entreprise ne souhaite pas dévoiler le rôle du satellite. Il insiste pour que Marcus infiltre le siège pour voir ce qu'il se passe. Marcus conduit alors Ray au hackerspace de la Silicon Valley pour obtenir des renseignements et le plan de l'immeuble. L'espace et au-delà.... Marcus se dirige vers le siège de Galilei et pirate leur système de vidéosurveillance pour que Ray puisse l'exploiter. Il lui dit alors d'implanter le virus dans une carte mère sur le satellite qui donnera un accès aux informations du satellite à DedSec. Après avoir éviter des gardes lourdement armés, Marcus implante un exploit dans l'un des ordinateurs principaux pour avoir accès à la carte mère. Marcus installe alors sur la fusée et quitte les lieux. La stratégie de l'attente Après cela, Marcus se dirige vers le Hackerspace pour la soirée de lancement et attendre le prochain lancement de Galilei. Après le lancement, la bande considère que c'est un grand succès et que cela annonce quelque chose de bon pour le futur. L’œil omniscient Quand la fusée est dans l'espace, Marcus est capable d'obtenir une vue grâce au satellite. Sa cible principale est le parc de serveurs de , mais pour le débloquer, il doit passer par d'autres lieux appartenant à Blume dans le monde. Il attaque les bureaux de , un parc de serveurs à , et une centrale électrique à . Lorsqu'il attaque la centrale électrique de Séoul, Marcus coupe tout le courant de Séoul, Ray indique à Wrench qu'il sait ce qu'il fait et qu'il est prêt à assumer les éventuelles conséquences, Ray parlait de son expérience personnelle avec le blackout nord-américain de 2003. Infiltré à Dubaï, Marcus injecte plusieurs virus pour corrompre le datacenter. À Dublin, Marcus infiltre leurs ordinateurs et compromet la sécurité. Après ces infiltrations, Marcus accède enfin à Delaware et télécharge toutes les informations de Blume, en laissant une marque sur les serveurs en changeant les LED bleues par des LED rouges. De retour au Hackerspace, Ray découvre une dorsale de satellites pour être indépendant des câbles sous marins, et que des entreprises comme Tidis Corporation ou la passe par le système établi par Blume. Après ces découvertes, Sitara isole Ray et demande de ne pas utiliser Marcus comme pion dans son combat contre Blume, Ray rétorque alors que Marcus est un grand garçon et qu'il sait se débrouiller et juger. DedSec diffuse alors une vidéo avertissant le public de la corruption du gouvernement. Chapitres On va déliRay * Objectif : Retrouver Ray sur la plage ; Déposr Ray au Hackerspace * Briefing : Ray a des infos d’importance à partager. Allez le voir et écoutez ce qu’il a à dire. L'espace et au-delà... * Objectif : Accéder aux caméras de surveillance de Galilei ; Installer l'Exploit dans le satellite (Modifier la carte mère, Installer la carte mère) ; Quitter Galilei (Échappez à vos poursuivants) * Briefing : Blume a déjà lancé plusieurs satellites avec l’aide de Galilei. Rendez-vous au hangar de Galilei pour installer un exploit sur les derniers satellites et savoir ce qu’ils préparent. La stratégie de l'attente * Objectif : Attendre le prochain lancement Galilei * Briefing : Maintenant qu’on a modifié le satellite, on n’a plus qu’à attendre le prochain lancement. L’œil omniscient * Objectif : Regarder le lancement de la fusée en direct ; Envahir le centre de données de Blume au Delaware ; Corrompre le Data Center ; Désactiver le réseau d’alimentation ; Pirater le terminal ; Accéder aux données de Blume * Briefing : Le satellite est prêt à être lancé. À vous de jouer l’intermédiaire et d’intercepter les données de Blume. Fichiers audio, textos interceptés et e-mail échangés Il y a quatre fichiers audio, un texto intercepté, et cinq e-mail échangés qui peuvent être trouvés pendant la mission. * Les fichiers audio « Dans l'espace » sont situés sur différents ordinateurs portables dans le labo-hangar pendant « L'espace et au-delà... ». * Les fichiers audio « Mauvais Voisinage » peuvent être trouvés sur des ordinateurs portables dans le labo-hangar pendant « L'espace et au-delà... ». * Le texto est sur une tablette dans les bureaux de Blume à Dublin pendant la mission « L’œil omniscient ». Les e-mail échangés : * L'e-mail n°01 et n°3 sont situés sur différents ordinateurs dans le hangar. * L’e-mail n°02 est situé sur une tablette dans le hangar. * L'e-mail n°04 est situé sur une tablette dans les bureaux de Blume à Dublin. * L'e-mail n°05 est sur le smartphone de Siobhan Scahill. Dans l'espace - 01 « Désolée, mais je vais être crue deux minutes, donc s'il y a des enfants ou des personnes sensibles qui écoutent, je vous invite à passer à un autre de mes enregistrements. Bon, vous trouvez pas ça génial l'espace ? Franchement, y'a des gens qui veulent couper les budgets dans notre secteur et donner plus d'argent aux industries qui détruisent notre planète alors qu'on a pas de plan B. Et c'est quoi le seul plan B possible ? L'espace. On est l'apogée de l'évolution sur notre planète, une machine biologique ultra-complexe capable de créer nos propres machines et tout ce qui nous intéresse c'est de nouveaux moyens de nous entretuer. What the fuck les humains. On arrête les conneries. Une de mes résolutions depuis que je suis chez Galilei : c'est d'être réaliste. Fini de rêver, on fait les choses. Y'en a marre de jouer les gentils. On va résoudre ce problème de l'espace et on vous emmène avec nous » Dans l'espace - 02 « Depuis les premières explorateurs parcourant nos océans, les éléments de toute forme ont donné vie. La coque d'un bateau doit avoir une certaine forme pour pouvoir flotter et atteindre sa destination. Les avions utilisent les vents de notre planète, ce qui se reflète dans le design de leurs ailes. Mais qu'en est-il de des navettes spatiales dans lequel nous nous déplacerons très très bientôt. À quoi ressembleront-elles ? Dans l'espace, il n'y a ni air, ni eau. Il n'y a donc pas besoin d'ailes, ni de nez pointu, ni de cockpit. En fait, il se peut que les vaisseaux spatiaux destinés à de longs trajets soient par nécessité un énorme retour en arrière en terme d'esthétique. Mais les gens, les gens veulent des lignes pures, de l'aérodynamique, sauf que pour résister aux radiations et à la poussière interstellaire, vaut mieux mettre une bonne couche de blindage entre soi et l'extérieur du vaisseau. Imaginez, vous pensez aux banques pas vrai ? Et bien je vous promets de faire moins cubique. Dans l'espace - 03 « On me demande souvent pourquoi je consacre tant de temps et d'efforts à l'espace alors qu'il est si loin et si vide. Si on regarde la petite poussière qui nous sert de planète, il nous faudrait plusieurs vies pour découvrir toute la culture, toutes les couleurs qu'elle émerge. Mais on considère que ça reste gérable. Ça devint de plus en plus difficile de nous surprendre avec quoique ce soit. Personnellement, je suis convaincue qu'il y a d'autres planètes qui existent, elles n'attendent que nous. Avec leurs nouvelles cultures, et leurs couleurs inconnues. Vous savez à la place de mon cerveau, j'ai une éponge. Une éponge qui a soif d'absorber des choses qu'elle n'a jamais goûtée. Aujourd'hui, je dispose de l'argent et du pouvoir suffisant pour envoyer d'autres éponges assoiffées dans l'espace à bord de vaisseaux incroyablement complexes. Et quand bien même je ne serai plus là pour jouir des résultats, l'humanité, elle le sera. » Mauvais voisinage - 01 « Voilà qu'il parait que chacune de nos fusées contient un message. Vous vous souvenez du disque en or qu'ils avaient envoyé à bord de Voyager ? Bah... c'est à peu près la même chose. Sauf que j'ignore ce qu'ils disent ces messages. J'en ai jamais vu aucun. Mais connaissant mes collègues, il doit y avoir des appels à l'action à l'échelle interplanétaire. Sauf que doute qu'il y ait des aliens assez fous pour rencontrer une espèce génocido-suicidaire comme la nôtre. » Mauvais voisinage - 02 « Naturellement, le paradoxe de Fermi s'applique à ce type d'expédition interplanétaire bien trop optimistes. Parce-que même si les aliens existent, je suis convaincu qu'ils n'ont aucune envie de nous rencontrer. Ils sont vraisemblablement si avancés que nos plus grandes découvertes scientifiques et technologiques peuvent être équivalent, à, je sais pas moi, l'équivalent de... tiens... leurs jouets pour enfants. Honnêtement, je pense que l'on surestime totalement nos propres gadgets. » CHAT - 01 « Merci bcp pour l'anniv !!!! » E-mail - 01 À : MAIL-HANGARLAB-TOUS De : A. Wendell « Le jour de gloire est arrivé et nous sommes affreusement en retard sur le planning. La seule façon d'avioir un prototype fonctionnel pour la visite de Nemec va être d'y passe la nuit. Nous discuterons des compensations plus tard avec Gus et Romona. Je déteste jouer la carte de l'autorité mais nous n'avons plus le choix. » E-mail - 02 À : MAIL-GAL-TOUS De : Alan Merch « En raison du nombre de journalistes couvrant la visite de Dusan Nemec dans nos locaux, la cafétéria et le salon du deuxième étage seront fermés demain. La visite passera par les deuxième et troisième étage, ainsi que par le labo Hangar. Veillez à n'avoir aucun document confidentiel affiché sur vos écrans. » E-mail - 03 À : Avery Wendell De : Jill Dorian « Merci pour le mail, Avery. J'avais des projets pour ce soir mais tant pis. C'est juste un anniversaire. Je te renvoie le mail du mois dernier disant que le prototype ne serait pas prêt pour la visite de Nemec. Tu remarques que tu n'avais pas répondu. Profite bien de ta soirée, et merci encore ! » E-mail - 04 À : J. Mekelkie De : Phil Avery « Je sais que ça ne va pas plaire à tout le monde mais je déteste cette règle qui veut qu'on prenne en compte les scores à la fin du temps réglementaire et non les scores à la fin des arrêts de jeu. Tu crois qu'on peut changer cette règle » E-mail - 05 À : S. Scahill De : S. Scahill « Mots de passe : Travail : MasterofD@nce !Nvite : 247houseParty Maison : GrooveTime420 » Récompenses bonus * T-Shirt Money Puppet Anecdotes * Cette mission révèle qu'à cause de Blume, le CTOS 2.0 n'est pas qu'actif au États-Unis, mais dans les quatre coins de la planète. * Pendant la vidéo, DedSec cite dans son discours sur l'importance de la liberté au Moyen-Orient avec « In a free and just society, every person is treated with dignity. In a free and just society, leaders are accountable to those they govern. And in a free and just society, individuals can rise as far as their talents and hard work will take them. » '''' = __SECTIONNONEDITABLE__ Catégorie:Missions Catégorie:Missions dans Watch Dogs 2 Catégorie:Missions principales de Watch Dogs 2 Catégorie:Watch Dogs 2